Supergirl Season Finale
by Maniac Mike
Summary: Kara,Swamp Thing,and others are involved. Included is a trip to Smallville. Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lex are all featured as well. While Kara continues to search for her destiny, Clark gets even closer to his. Green Arrow does his part. Vandal Savage featured.


Supergirl Episode 22 The Season Finale

Bart Allen is held captive, the 1,118 criminals did their job. Bart had been referred to as "The Flash" and no longer as "Kid Flash." Green Arrow was on the case. He noticed Kara battling two of the criminals as they were bullying people for money. Arrow (Oliver) saw her use her abilities. They were captured, but while the police were on the way someone shot the two crooks and killed them. 1,116 left. Now there was even more of a mystery. Green Arrow spoke to Kara about Clark. He mentioned his origins and she saw the similarities. Green Arrow mentioned how in the Fortress of Solitude he got a spell cast on his glasses, causing people not to recognize him without it. He mentioned how little by little he got the pieces to his costume. "His father, what was his name," she asked. "Jor-El," he answered. "That was my uncle's name," she added, "my cousin is on Earth as well." Swamp Thing called up Abigail. She cried and begged for his forgiveness. Swamp Thing promised to find a way to free her from this.

Garrison Denton came to visit the captured Flash. He kept insisting he wasn't an alien. Denton didn't believe him. A mysterious figure entered. "He speaks the truth," he said, "the guy is no alien."

Denton: And who are you?

Flash: My thoughts exactly.

?????: I'm the man with the answers to the questions you've had.

Denton: Oh, Arcane must've sent you.

?????: Correct. You heard of Jason Peter Garrick, right?

Denton: Yeah, so?

?????: And the Scarlet Speedster, Bartholomew Allen?

Flash: That's a name from my family.

????: Indeed. Same with Wallace West.

Flash: I heard all those names.

Denton: And you used fake ID's with all their names.

Flash: You, mystery man, how do you know so much about my family history any way?

: Because, I battled them all at different times.

Flash: You couldn't have. Think about all those different eras.

Denton: You'd be surprised.

: I was there when one of the Flashes battled Abra Kadabra.

Flash: Impossible.

Denton: You'd be surprised.

Flash: Come on, he looks like the age of that actor, John Haymes Newton. There's no way he's old enough. Who are you anyway?

: Vandal Savage.

Flash: Who?

Vandal: I used to be known as Vandar Adg. But when you've been around as long as I have you need to switch names.

Denton: So he's not an alien?

Vandal: Afraid not.

Denton: I need to find out who exactly this alien is.

(Denton exits.)

Flash: So, what are you?

Vandal: An immortal.

Flash: Never seen one before. How does one become immortal?

Vandal: For me it was by curse. I was born in another dimension. It was a time of swords and sorcery and castles.

Flash: Uh huh. I'm guessing you were a real bad boy.

Vandal: The worst. That's why a spell of immortality was cast on me and I was banished from my dimension. I was known as Vandar Adg and formed the Cro-Magnons. I left the team when I was 104. Then I moved and tried to conquer another kingdom. I called myself Vandar Adg II.

Elsewhere we see Kara and Oliver "Green Arrow" Queen still talking. Now she knows her cousin Kal-El has been on Earth as Clark Kent all this time.

Swamp Thing gets captured by the gang. There was an accident during their mission and now there's 1,115 of them. Garrison Denton tells his people to use their equipment to pick up the frequency from the location where Fred and Martin met their visitors. At this point a Denton professor took a DNA sample from Swamp Thing and injected it into a gang member.

Vandal: At age 190 I called myself Adg Vandar and teamed up with Agamemno to try to conquer yet another kingdom.

Flash: Look, I was working for an agent, Benjamin Lockwood, and he'll be looking for me.

Vandal: Aw yes, the agent, I know of him.

Flash: Now that you're on your trip to Memory Lane, just when did you start calling yourself Vandal Savage?

Vandal: When I turned 258 and joined forces with Agony and Ecstacy. I went my separate way shortly after my 337th birthday.

Benjamin Lockwood contacted Aqua Man to see if he heard back from Flash. Aqua Man phoned Clark to fill him in. We see Clark Kent getting used to his glasses. He's concerned about Flash. Clark gave Vic Stone (Cyborg) a call to get further information and learned about Garrison Denton and his past. Clark was concerned even with the glasses disguise, people might still suspect something. Clark looked at a flyer for the Smallville Carnival.

The gang member had side effects from the Swamp Thing DNA. Garrison just sent him away. The gang, now consisting of 1,114, are causing chaos at the Town Hall. They were attempting a take-over. Kara showed up wearing a type of disguise of green and red. She injured four of them. (Now there's a total of 1,110.) Back at the Denton Dungeon, Savage showed Flash the journal of the original Flash. He looked at a page where Flash I teamed up with Larry Jordan, the original Air Wave. "When I was 400 I had a violent feud with Lawrence Jordan's ancestor," said Vandal, "at age 450 his son took over the fight." Bart (a.k.a. Flash) saw in the journal that later on there was a second Air Wave, Harold Lawrence Jordan, cousin of Hal "Green Lantern" Jordan. "You're not explaining anything to me," Bart said, "I know you want to conquer the world." Vandal had a flashback to when he was 568 and met a woman named Annie. How they fell in love. Later they were engaged. He was 579 and was getting married for the first time. She got killed in an accident. He went into hiding and returned at age 592 and fell for Annie's younger sister, Anna.

Kara eventually finished the fight at Town Hall. Now there's only 1,000 left. The thug who got infected with the Swamp Thing DNA escaped from the Denton Headquarters. Back at Smallville, Chloe Sullivan visited Clark, and she was nervous. "Clark, somebody signed me up for that wrestling competition at the Carnival," she said. "I thought you were a martial arts expert now," he responded," "why so worried?" She looked at him. "Be serious," she replied.

Clark: Relax, Chloe. Who signed you up?

Chloe: Lex.

Clark: Why?

Chloe: I was snooping on another story.

Clark: I told you to be careful.

Chloe: No other women are entered.

Clark: Just get out of it.

Chloe: I can't, he's threatened my father.

(Phone rings.)

Clark: Hello?

Chloe: I just wish I knew who my opponent was. Not that it would do much good.

Clark: (on phone) OK…thank you.

Chloe: Who was that?

Clark: The Carnival people.

Chloe: Are you in the wrestling competition, too?

Clark: Afraid so.

Chloe: Do you at least know your opponent?

Clark: I'm talking to her.

Vandal has a flashback to when he was 598 and married Anna. At age 600, Anna was murdered. Finally at 604 he avenged what happened. Vandal went away to fight a war. Kara found the gang thug who was infected with the Swamp Thing DNA. She brought him to Martin Stein. He called Ronnie to help him out in the lab. Garrison Denton used some type of machine which sends transmissions to other planets. The transmission went to Exxor. As it turns out, Zan and Jayna picked up the frequency. Kara went to see Trevor. She pushed him around and threatened him to make sure his father leaves her family alone. During Vandal's flashback, he returned from the war at age 611. He began dating Anna's cousin April. When he turned 615 his secret of immortality was discovered. April's father and uncle shot him and chained him up and left him stranded on an island. He finally escaped the island at age 647. He told Bart how he located April's family at 654. "What does all of this have to do with me?" asked Bart. "They're you're ancestors," answered Vandal.

Pete visited Clark. It had been a while since Pete Ross has been in town. Clark told Pete he had developed a new power. Clark demonstrated it. Clark was able to fly. Kara looked for Swamp Thing. She found clues tracing him to the headquarters. Garrison had lured Zan and Jayna back to Earth.

While trying to find the antidote to cure the thug, an accident occurred and there was an explosion in the lab with Martin and Ronnie in it. Clark is flying in Smallville, in Leesburg Kara is about to rescue Swamp Thing, an evil professor shows up. "I'm going to free Swapy," she said. "I'm not here for that green eco-freak," he said, "I'm here for the Flash." She looked at him. "And you are?" asked Kara. "They call me, Zoom," he said, "Professor Zoom." The gang of 1,000 storms the Danvers home. Fred and Sylvia looked on in horror when all 1,000 thugs came charging through. Kara used her x-ray vision and saw Trevor coming by.

End of Episode

Smallville Season Finale (at least my version of it.)

Clark is seen flying around by Pete. Chloe joins them outside. "That's not a good way to keep things under wraps," Chloe said. Clark had been looking for a way to once and for all, convince Lex and anyone else that he's just a regular guy. He knew that the world needed heroes. He knew Andrea Rajas was now known as Acrata and was fighting crime in Mexico City. He told Pete about recently working alongside Iris Allen. She is related to Bart. At Luthor Corp, Lex learned about the match up. "Clark will advance through this tournament easily," he said, "proving once and for all my theory."

"Clark, I'm not really going to wrestle you am I?" Chloe asked. "It's for charity," he said, "of course we're going to wrestle." Oliver Queen is driving away from Leesburg and is thinking about what Clark has been through. About when he married Lana. Two months after their marriage a mystery unfolded about Vandal Savage and his secret chest. How at age 679 he buried secret contents into a treasure chest. Secret objects that can have a negative affect on the world. Lex had recently patched things up with Lionel and they agreed to search for the chest together. Lionel said he'd let Clark know if they found anything, knowing Lex couldn't be trusted with the contents of that chest. Tom Hallaway, an old associate of Lex had started fighting crime as The Spider. His enemy, Nebula Man was also there, and murdered Lionel. A week later Clark and Lana went to search for the chest. At Ft. Reeves they looked around. They slept in Shuster Cave. Nebula Man had tracked them down. He discovered Clark's secret. Spider learned about Nebula Man returning to search for the chest and learned he had a journal that was written by Vandal between the age of 688 thru 694. He hoped this would tell him about the secret chest. Spider and Nebula Man had their final battle. Nebula Man brought Kryptonite to get Clark out of the way. He located the chest, but couldn't open it. Lana confronted him. Spider fought Nebula Man. He knocked Spider down. Oliver as Green Arrow showed up. He took the Kryptonite off of Clark. Something in the chest started to light up. Flashes of light erupted. Clark saw an explosion. Nebula Man disappeared. So did Lana. They searched and searched. It's been six months and they haven't found any trace of Lana. Clark was at the barn looking at the costume he'd put together. Oliver had just learned what happened at Leesburg. He went to find Clark to tell him he has a cousin on this planet now. He was at the carnival. He used his super-hearing to listen to Lex betting money on Clark, knowing there's something different about him. Lex kept a watchful eye on Clark. The promoter went over the rules. Each match will have ten rounds with three minutes. The match can either end by pin-fall, submission, or if it goes to the tenth round, the judges will decide. It was time for Clark and Chloe to wrestle. She looked scared. Clark walked to the center of the ring. The referee forced a frightened Chloe to do the same. The audience had no confidence in Chloe. The timekeeper rang the bell. (03:00) They circled the ring, Chloe surprised Clark with a leg-sweep. He went down. She quickly went for an ankle-lock. (02:39) Clark reached for the rope and grabbed it. The ref ordered Chloe to break it. She released the hold. But then Chloe executed a fireman's carry onto Clark. Lex was shocked. (02:11) She punched Clark in the stomach, the ref reminded her to use an open fist. Now she has Clark trapped in a headlock. (01:32) Clark struggled and struggled to escape. (00:58) Now she switched into a hammerlock. Lex was getting nervous. Clark struggled again. (00:29) She jammed Clark into the post. Clark fell down and Chloe elbow-dropped Clark. (00:12) Now she apples a fist-drop onto his forehead. (00:07) Chloe pins Clark. The referee counted. (00:05) "ONE!" he screamed. (00:03) "TWO!" screamed the ref. His hand went up again. (00:01) Then it went down. (00:00) The bell rang. Lex was worried. But the judge said the time ran out before the ref's hand went down for a third time. The crowd was wondering what had happened to Clark. Now the second round was starting. Chloe hammered Clark with forearm shots and Clark was still unable to retaliate. Clark appeared to have injured his ankle. Chloe appeared to add damage to his leg. She applied a half crab. Time was running out in the round. Clark submitted, but it was after the bell had already rung. Round three, Clark hopped around the ring, his leg seemed to be hurting. Chloe executed a karate-kick onto Clark's jaw. Clark went down. Chloe pinned Clark. 1-2-3! Chloe won the match. Lex had lost a lot of money on this match. Pete said he was taking Clark to the ER. Chloe forfeited her next match. Clark of course threw the match for Chloe. Lex watching Clark getting destroyed by Chloe hopefully did the trick. Pete offered to help out in the search for Lana. Oliver Queen had arrived on the farm. Oliver spoke to Clark about the happenings in Leesburg and told him about Kara. Clark decided to take a trip to the Fortress of Solitude. Jor-El would provide him with the answers. Pete located the area were Lana disappeared and was greeted by Lex and company when he arrived. Pete demanded to know why he was there. He mentioned to Pete how when Vandal Savage was 717, he worked with his ancestor, Antonio Luthor, and at age 726 he turned on him. He wants to figure out the chest mystery as much as Pete does. The eruption occurred and the chest appeared. Lex tried to steal the chest. Pete attacked him, but was outnumbered by his crew. Suddenly Green Arrow arrived along with Valadin and Siv. The power of the chest zapped out again. Pete had vanished. Back at the farm, Clark removed his glasses. He put on his costume. He flew into the air.

End of Episode

Smallville the Movie

(I always thought it would be cool after the show had a season finale it could have a summer movie in the theaters picking up where the cliffhanger left off.)

We start off seeing Clark flying around in his blue and red costume. He arrives to help out Green Arrow, Valadin, and Siv who are now joined by Katalia and Nia against Lex Luthor and company. Lex still hadn't seen Clark as the fight was taking place. Green Arrow and the Alliance members were taking the fight to the henchmen. Suddenly Clark and Lex came face-to-face. Lex stared at him. Clark wondered if this had worked or not. "Who are you?" he asked, "Where's the costume party?" Clark felt better. "Never mind who I am," Clark responded, "I can't allow that chest to get into your hands." Jimmy Olsen showed up to photograph and then Lois and Chloe arrived, all hiding from the action. Things were still awkward between Jimmy and Chloe since their break-up. Jimmy had been dating lately. Clark knocked down Luthor's men while Green Arrow and the Alliance members had Lex trapped. A helicopter came to rescue Lex while he had the chest. Suddenly Amon and Mavaar arrived and knocked down the chest. Clark caught it. Clark flew away with it. A tabloid ran a story on his sighting and referred to him as "Superboy." This came just hours after. The magic in the chest had sent both Pete and Lana to a different dimension. Pete eventually located Lana. The locals had filled them in on Vandal Savage. It turns out he visited this world when he was 732. Vandal had attempted to take over that world. Vandal started his own army. He succeeded at age 736. Of course the citizens fought back and Savage was defeated at age 747. He escaped that world after turning 750. Pete and Lana soon saw there was no escaping for them. Clark felt bad about both Lana and Pete. Chloe promised Clark they'd both work through it together. Later on someone had gotten mugged. Clark used his super-speed to get his costume and changed into Superboy. He stopped the mugger. Later on Chloe was kidnapped. The kidnappers were after the chest. It became clear Lex Luthor was behind it all. Also he wanted to know more about Superboy. Clark investigated it, but made sure to act like he couldn't do anything about it. He scanned the Luthor Mansion with his x-ray vision. Lex caught Clark at the mansion. Clark allowed the henchmen to throw him out. Clark was thrilled to know he had a cousin out there, but he needed to concentrate on things at home for now. Oliver had to go, but the Martian Manhunter was there along with Ignetia, Hank Velveeda, and Tamick Soffick. Clark wore his costume underneath his clothes as they searched for Chloe. Martian Manhunter is J'onn J'onzz. He's going to look after the chest. While the others located the evildoers to a lot, Clark switched into Superboy and left his clothes hidden in an abandoned car. Suddenly he heard Chloe's voice from a far distance. He flew to her location and found that she was trapped in a shed. Clark as Superboy tore off the door from the hinges. "Clark!" screamed Chloe. "Actually, I'm Superboy while dressed like this," he said. Next he flew back to help the other heroes. The Luthor henchmen were run-off. Martian Manhunter took the chest with him. Later on Clark and Chloe were alone.

Clark: If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do.

Chloe: I knew you'd rescue me. You're always there for me.

Clark: Hey, what are friends for?

Chloe: And you're the best friend anyone could ask for.

(Clark stared at Chloe for a while.)

(They smiled at each other.)

End


End file.
